1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing image reading data.
2. Related Background Art
A color scanner which separates color data obtained by scanning a color original into R, G, and B components to obtain image data corresponding to these colors, and mixes the image data to reproduce the color original, is already well known. In such a color scanner, color balance is important. Color balance means a balance of densities of three primary color images that are reproduced from three image signals obtained by the color scanner. As is well known, when the color images are imbalanced, tone of the reproduced original image differs considerably from that of the color original.
When a background color in a color original is mixed with a color pattern formed on the color original, e.g., when a film base is orange and the orange is mixed with the color pattern of a negative image, as in a negative color film, the background color of the color original is superimposed on color data obtained by scanning with the color scanner. This causes a serious problem in a light transmitting type scanner, which illuminates a color original with light and detects the light transmitted therethrough with a sensor.
Therefore, when the color image includes the background color of the original, an image signal scanned with the color scanner cannot be reproduced in an appropriate color.
In order to overcome this, as described in Japanese Kokai 59-224861, an operator visually discriminates the type of film of the color original, and makes manual corrections accordingly.
Such an operation is very inconvenient, and an unskilled operator often fails to accurately discriminate the type of film or makes erroneous corrections, and thus, cannot reproduce an image in an appropriate color.